leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Warmog's Armor
Warmog's Armor is an advanced item in League of Legends.Warmog's Armor's item page at LeagueofLegends.com Builds From * (1000g) * (475g) * (180g) * (180g) * 995g Cost Analysis * 1000 health = 2639g * health regeneration = 360g for every 1000 of maximum health ** Base Gold Value = 2999g * is gold efficient at its base values Related items * Background The living armor protected the greatest troll warrior in the entire realm during the bloodiest and most devastating battles of the Rune Wars. Deep within the dark woods of Crystone the living armor waits to protect its next owner. A word of warning required before seeking out Warmog... it will protect you for a time, but when it grows tired of you, who will protect you from it? Trivia * provides 10 health regeneration from its own health, and another 10 per other 1000 health the champion has. * The unique passive used to belong to the removed item , in a slightly stronger form. Patch history + + + . * Total cost increased to 2830 from 2650. V1.0.0.152: Rework * Recipe: + + * Item cost: 2650 * Combine cost: 995 * +1000 health * NEW Unique Passive: Restores 1.5% of your maximum health every 5 seconds. * This item no longer gains health and health regen per unit kill. December 21, 2011 Hotfix: * Fixed a bug where would go beyond 350 bonus health on assists. V1.0.0.131: * Passive health gain cap reduced to 350 from 450. * Passive health regeneration per 5 seconds reduced to 10 from 15. * Health gain per kill or assist reduced to 35 from 45, minion kill reduced to 3.5 from 4.5. * Health regeneration per 5 seconds gain per kill or assist reduced to 1 from 1.5, minion kill reduced to 0.1 from 0.15. V1.0.0.129: * No longer purchasable in the Dominion game mode. V1.0.0.108: * Tooltip will now show the current stats on its passive. V1.0.0.103: * Combine cost reduced to 980 from 1100. * Health increased to 920 from 770. * Passive changed to: Permanently gain 4.5 health and .15 health regeneration per 5 seconds per minion kill. Champion kills and assists grant 45 health and 1.5 health regeneration per 5 seconds. Bonuses cap at +450 health, and +15 health Regen per 5. V0.9.25.21: * Health reduced to 850 from 900. V0.9.22.16: * Recipe cost increased to 1100 from 1075. May 15, 2009 Patch: * Maximum health stack increased to 500 from 400. * Health regeneration per 5 seconds cap increased to 62.5 from 50. April 18, 2009 Patch: * Recipe cost increased to 1025 from 765 (total cost to 3000 from 2740). * Added a cap for bonus health / regen of +400 Health, and 50 Health regeneration per 5. * Health gain per kill modified to 4 from 5 (to 40 from 25 on champions), and regeneration per kill modified to 0.1 from 0.05 (to 1 from 0.5 for champions). }} References Category:Advanced items Category:Health items Category:Health regeneration items